smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 7
Smurfette was washed ashore in a blue lagoon. She landed face down in the sand. Scattered nearby on the shore were the other Smurfs. Smurfette sputtered and coughed. "Guys?! You all okay?" Brainy choked out, "Define 'okay.'" Hero raised his head from the sand and shook the remaining sand from his face, "I'm good, Smurfette." Wonder was trying to shake the sand that was trapped in her brown hair, "Can any Smurf smurf me a hand here?" "Hang on, Wonder," Hero responded, as he approached her. "I'll smurf what I can." Wonder took off her hat and flipped her hair over her face so that Hero could try. He ran his hands through it and cleaned out a reasonable amount of trapped sand. "I've smurfed what I can, Wonder," Hero said. "You'll need a shower to smurf out whatever is left in there." "Thanks for trying, Hero," Wonder replied. Hefty had gotten to his feet and started calling, "Clumsy? Clumsy! Clumsy?" The others helped with the search. They walked up and down the beach, calling his name. "Uhhh, a little help here," a small voice called out. "I'm okay... I think." They found Clumsy buried in the sand, being attacked by crabs, but something was still wrong. Brainy began searching the beach, muttering and flipping out before finally noticing it was floating on the water. "My pack! My manual! No! No! No!" He shrieked, as he watched it disintegrate in his hands. Angry, he turned and faced Hefty. "This is all your fault!" "WHAT?!" Hefty asked, hands on hips, ready to fight. "Brainy, cut it out!" Smurfette said, intervening in the situation. Brainy turned to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Correction: It's your fault too!" "Brainy, just calm yoursmurf down," Hero butted in. "You're smurfing a big deal out of this." "You stay out of this... murderer!" Brainy barked back, Hero's eyes widened quickly. "Murderer?" Wonder and Smurfette asked in unison. "Hero, what's he smurfing about?" "It's nothing important," Hero replied, sounding like he didn't want to explain. "Oh, this is too good," Brainy said, sounding like he just lost his mind. "Allow me to explain, many years ago when we were only Smurflings. Hero nearly killed Jokey for absosmurfly no reason." Wonder and Smurfette looked at Hero in complete shock. "Is this true, Hero?" Wonder questioned. "There's a perfect explanation for all this," Hero replied in his defense. "We were around 50 years of age at the time, I had just recently smurfed my special abilities. But I couldn't fully control them, and Jokey just happened to smurf a prank on me at the worst possible time. He called me a power mad freak, and I just couldn't control my actions." "So there you smurf it!" Brainy bellowed. "We have a killer Smurf with us, and we're in this position right now because of you, Smurfette." "Leave her outta this!" Hefty replied furiously. "Hefty! I don't need you or anyone to fight my fights for me!" Smurfette told him adamantly. "Oh great, so now you're mad at me too?" Hefty asked her. Brainy again pointed angrily at Smurfette. "You're the one that got us into this whole mess in the first place!" "Hey! I was ready to smurf this on my own," Smurfette shot back, reminding him of how she'd planned to make this journey alone from the beginning. "Oh, well, then so much for Team Smurf!" Hefty groaned, throwing his hands up. "I WANT TO YELL ABOUT SOMETHING!" Clumsy shouted, just to be like the others. "Stay out of this, Clumsy!" Brainy snapped back at him. "YELLING!" Clumsy yelled back. "That's it, Brian Man! It's time for you to earn your manners badge!" Hefty thundered, charging towards Brainy. "Stop it!" Smurfette intervened, trying to break them up, but Brainy lunged at Hefty. The fight had just begun between them when suddenly, dozens of arrows came raining down upon them. "Take cover!" Smurfette shouted, as they ran into nearby bushes. They peered through to see where where the arrows came from. "Smurf anything, you guys?" Wonder asked. "Nope, I don't smurf anything," Hero answered as he closely observed the surroundings, a small ball of energy in his right hand ready to use in their defense. Hefty instructed they all get together, before they were encircled by a giant caterpillar-like creature that appeared from the bush. The caterpillar disassembled, coming apart piece by piece. Each part was a small masked creature, Hero tried firing small energy blasts at them to force them to leave, but the speed of the masked creatures outran the blasts. The Smurfs tried to escape, but they soon found themselves trapped in a wooden prison, which was tied at the top. One of the creatures slowly descended from the trees and slowly stepped forward, as though curious. Hefty and Hero stepped forward, blocking their friends, trying to keep them safe. Smurfette peered through the gap between them. "Who are you? What do you want?" Hefty demanded. The creature was about to answer when a deep voice boomed over them. "Halt!" the voice instructed. The Smurfs looked as another masked figure stepped through the crowd, this one's mask was much different than the others. This one's mask was in the shape of a dragon's head. "You! One with markings!" The masked creature demanded. "Which one?" Hefty said, responding with a question. "There's three of us with markings: Myself, and my two friends here." "You!" the masked creature replied pointing to Hero, who stepped forward slightly. "State your name and your business here." Hero looked at the other Smurfs before turning back to face the masked creature. "My name is Hero and I'm a Smurf. My friend Smurfette learned of a map leading us here." "I also smurfed across a piece of ripped purple fabric that came from one you," Smurfette added. The masked creature eyes widened as they turned their head towards another masked creature who slowly lowered their head in embarrassment. "Tell me, you said you were a Smurf?" the masked creature asked Hero. "Yes, we're all Smurfs," Hero replied. "Have you ever wondered if more existed?" the masked creature asked again. Hero and the other Smurfs looked at each other in confusion, unsure as to what the masked creature was getting that. "Well, yes, that's a thought that's always smurfed across our minds," Hero answered. "Just what are you smurfing at?" Brainy demanded. "It's very simple, because..." the masked creature answered turning back to face them, before slowly lifting up his face mask to reveal the face of a male Smurf who looked identical to Hero, but he had a hand-painted G symbol on his head. "I'm also a Smurf." Hero and the other Smurfs were left speechless, they had finally found another group of Smurfs. The male Smurf turned to face the other masked figures, "My sisters! They smurf us no harm, they're Smurfs like us." he shouted loudly so everyone could hear him. The first creature ripped off its mask, it was a female Smurf with a purple mask on her face and a purple cape across her chest. "It's you!" Smurfette gasped. "It's a girl!" Another creature took off her mask. Then another and another. "Oh!" Wonder and Smurfette said in unison as they began to understand the others were all female Smurfs bar the lone male Smurf who was standing just before them. "This is her, lassies," the female Smurf told the others in a Scottish accent. "This is the Smurf I was telling you about." A chorus of whispers rose up from the crowd. The female Smurf approached the cage alongside the male Smurf and reached forward through the wooden bars to pinch Smurfette's skin, examining her closely. "My name is Eden," the female Smurf said, introducing herself. "And my name is Tuteur," the male Smurf added, introducing himself. "Let them out." The wooden bars were opened and the six Smurfs slowly stepped out. "Hi. I'm Smurfette," Smurfette replied to Eden and Tuteur. One of the creatures removed her mask and leaped forward, before suddenly tumbling over her feet nearly knocking Smurfette over while trying to hug her. "Oh my jeez-to-petes," she apologized. "I'm Trippy. Nice to meet you! We don't have a Smurfette. But we do have..." She took a deep breath and pointed at the others. "Angelina, Misty, Francoise, Sulky, Tricky, Hayweed..." "Heeeey." A group of girls took off their masks and waved. "Oh, everyone can just introduce themselves later." Trippy waved them away and then spun Smurfette around. "Look at you! You're so different. I mean, sorry, but it's true. Do you know how to start a fire with just a rope and a stick? I do! I can show you. Actually, Nicola can show you; she's the best at that kind of thing. Right, Nikki?" Nicola was not as enthusiastic about Smurfette, or the other Smurfs she traveled with, as the others were. She took aim at them with her bow and arrow. Trippy didn't let her ruin the mood. "That means yes! Have you ever seen a rainbow? What about a double rainbow? What about an upside-down rainbow? So is your favorite song 'Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey!'? Cuz mine is. Your dress is so pretty!" Smurfette was overwhelmed. Eden came over and tried to calm Trippy down for her own good. "Come now, lass, remember to work on that filter, okay?" she insisted. Trippy was too wound up for slow breaths. She breathed as fast as she talked. Nicola was more cautious than her sisters. She stood next to Tuteur and leaned forward into Smurfette's face. "What's your deal anyway?" She asked. "Oh, uh, well..." Smurfette mumbled, before it all came rushing back to her. "We came to warn you about Gargamel!" "Garga-what?" the girls asked all at once. "Who is this 'Gargamel'?" Teteur asked. "And why should we worry about him?" "He's a dangerous wizard who wants to capture all Smurfs and use them for his evil magic! And he knows about your lost village." Wonder explained. The girls gave one another a look. Nicola and Teteur looked at each other before turning back to face Smurfette and the other Smurfs. "Lost village?" Nicola responded with a slight chuckle. "You're the ones who are lost. Not us." "We have to take you six back to Smurfy Grove," Eden told them. Another girl asked about the others, saying. "What we do with the others?" Eden checked them out, then said, "Oh, ummm... bring them along!" "The brown haired girl!" Nicola instructed. "She walks with us. Keep your eyes peeled on the other four until we get back home." Wonder was separated from the others and joined with Smurfette, who was walking alongside Eden, Trippy, and Nicola. "Who's your friend, Smurfette?" Trippy asked eagerly. "This is Wonder! She's my sister Smurf," Smurfette replied with a cheerful smile. "Nice to meet you, Wonder," Trippy greeted happily. Wonder smiled, "Happy to meet you too," she answered. "Come on, you guys!" Trippy said, she was so excited about their new friends. "Wait'll you see Smurfy Grove. I'm gonna show you my room, you two can tell me about Gargasmell, and then I can braid your hair. Do you two wanna hear my favorite song again? Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey..." A tough girl Smurf pushed the boys forward with her spear. "All right, move!" she demanded. "Wow! She's so bossy," Brainy complained. Clumsy stumbled on the path. "Wow. Girl Smurfs mean business." he said. "You go that right!" She replied. ... The Smurfs were led to Smurfy Grove. Trumpets sounded as they approached the entrance. The doors opened, and the members of Team Smurf found themselves looking out over the center of Smurfy Grove, surrounded now by one hundred girl Smurfs who were whispering and chatting. Hefty, Brainy, Clumsy, and Hero looked around at each and every girl Smurf that were around them, they all had different colors of hair in many different designs. Hero spotted a purple haired girl Smurf standing in the crowd, she wore white high heels, a white dress with a yellow clasp over one shoulder while her other shoulder was strapless and her hair was in side-swept bangs, always going inwards, and the back was pulled into a ponytail. "Who are the girls and what are those other things?" "Oh, gross!" "I think they're kinda cute, in a gross way." "What are those?" "The strange ones aren't wearing any shirts." "I can see their tails!" "Is there something wrong with them?" "Are they sick?" "Are they food?" Nicola raised her bow towards the boys. Smurfette intervened in the situation, "No, no, no... They're Smurfs. Just like us. Except, well, they're boy Smurfs." She explained. "Boy," Trippy repeated it. "That's a funny word. Boy, boy, boy, boy, boy, boy." She lowered her voice like the boys'. "Look at me, I'm a boy Smurf. Ha-ha-ha!" Hefty, Hero, Clumsy, and Brainy gave each other a look. They were feeling a little worried about where his was heading. "Boys?" "Where do they come from?" "Ew!" "So gross!" "Boys... ick." "Funny looking." "Not that smart." "They smell like soil." "Sweaty." "Why are their voices so low?" "Are those pants attached to shoes or shoes attached to pants?" "Where's their hair?" "Where's their shirts?" "I like what I see!" "I want to not like them, but I'm somehow drawn to them." There were so many voices at once! They were crowding around the boys. One of them poked at Hefty's heart tattoo; while another poked at Hero's shield tattoo. "Brainy's log, day two: We've encountered a rare. new life-form. They are at times very intimidating, and they smell nice. More on that later." Brainy muttered, using Snappy as a recording device. "Hello, boy," one of the girls said, starting to reach for him, but Brainy pushed her back. "Boundaries! Okay! Ahh! Hey! That's enough of that!" "They're our friends." Smurfette said. "That's Brainy, Hefty, Clumsy, and Hero." Wonder added, introducing them. Clumsy waved. "Hey there!" "Hooptie, Berney, Klutzy, Zero. Got it." Trippy responded, she didn't really listen to when the names were introduced. "We should do name tags!" "Actually, my name's Hero, not Zero." Hero said correcting her, trying to keep the other girl Smurfs to within respectable boundaries. "Wait. Where are... all your boys?" Smurfette wondered, looking around the grove. "Yeah," Wonder added. "The only boy here seems to be Tuteur." Giggles filled the air. "You won't find any other boys here." A voice echoed through the square. Everyone looked up to find a masked creature standing on a balcony high above them. She slowly moved down a winding staircase made of vines, but then suddenly she jumped off the side, grabbing on to a spinning flower-copter and landing confidently next to Trippy and Tuteur. When she removed her mask, she revealed a face that was older, wiser... much like Papa Smurf. Tuteur knelled down before her as a mark of respect. "I am Mother Smurfette, leader of the Smurfs." She introduced. Smurfette and her friends were in awe. Mother Smurfette looked back at them in confusion, she raised an eyebrow. "This is called an introduction, so now you go." She said. Nicola stepped in between Mother Smurfette and Smurfette. "Don't get too close to them, Mama Smurf," Nicola warned. "Something's not right with these six Smurfs." Wonder jumped in to her and her friends' defense, "I promise, we're only here to help. We came here to warn you about the evil wizard Gargamel." "He has a map with a landmark leading him to three tall trees." Smurfette added. "Show them, Brainy." "Snappy," Brainy called. Snappy popped out from under his hat. Out of caution, Nicola drew her bow and trained it on Snappy. "Don't try any funny stuff, bug." Snappy took a deep breath, marched past Nicola, and drew the Three Tall Tree in the dirt. Mother Smurfette observed the symbol carefully. "I hate to break it to you, but those aren't trees," She told them. "What do you mean they're not trees?" Brainy asked. "If you look at the symbol from our side then you'll see what she means," Tuteur replied. Smurfette and her friends walked with Mother Smurfette and Tuteur to a place where the view in the distance was clear, and looked out to where Mother Smurfette and Tuteur were facing. He pointed to the lagoon where they'd come from, and above it... "Waterfalls? They're waterfalls!" Smurfette exclaimed, considering Gargamel's misunderstanding. "That means Gargamel's smurfing the wrong way!" "And if he went there," Trippy said, gesturing towards the Three Tall Trees. "Then that means the Swamp of No Return!" Nicola, Tuteur, and Mother Smurfette were satisfied they were all safe. "There's no way he could survive." Nicola said with a smirk on her face. ... In the Swamp of No Return, Gargamel was indeed in deep trouble. "Help me! Help me! There's no way we can survive!" He shouted loudly into the wind. With Azrael on his head, Gargamel held on to Monty for dear life as he was attacked by vicious enchanted piranhas. Back in Smurfy Grove, Smurfette told Nicola, "With all due respect, you don't know Gargamel." She knew that Gargamel could weasel his way out of even the most dire situations and that it was wrong to underestimate him. "Yeah? Well, with no due respect, you don't know us," Nicola answered back adamantly. "Trust us, he's a goner!" Trippy agreed. "Nicola, why don't you do a little recon, check things out." Mother Smurfette suggested. "And leave you here with these six? No way! Look at the one!" Nicola cried, narrowing her eyes at Brainy. "He can't be normal." "I think we'll be just fine here," Mother Smurfette replied calmly. "Just remember that we have Tuteur, you trained with him ever since he was a young Smurf." With sigh and a sharp whistle, Nicola called "Spitfire!" A Dragonfly zoomed down from the treetops and landed nearby. Nicola climbed onto Spitfire's back and asked, "Okay, what does this Gargamel look like?" "Oh, you know," Clumsy replied. "He's your typical wizard---long black robe, lives along with his cat and his bird. It's sad, really." Nicola made a quick decision and nodded towards Clumsy, "You're coming with me. You can point him out." "Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hefty said, trying to intercede. "There's no way he's getting on..." But Nicola snatched Clumsy before here could be any further discussion. "Ahhh!" Clumsy shrieked as they lifted off the ground. "I feel the need to remind you, my name is Clumsy." The Dragonfly rose higher into the sky. "WHOA!" "Clumsy!" Hefty called out as they disappeared the horizon. "Don't worry, Clumsy's in good hands," Mother Smurfette told them. "In my honest opinion, it would've made much smurfier sense if I smurfed along with her," Hero responded. "After all, me and Wonder protect our fellow Smurfs back home." "Why didn't you then, Hero?" Brainy questioned. "Not enough time to smurf a word in," Hero simply replied. Trippy smiled. "You boys don't need to worry, Nicola is the sweetest!... In her own way." Once they were gone, Mother Smurfette turned to the girls. "All right, girls, in the meantime, our guests have had a long journey, so let's show them some hospitality, Smurfy Grove style!" She said loudly. The girl Smurfs cheered and ran off in every direction. They were going to have a party! The other five Smurfs were the center of attention at the welcome celebration. There was music. Confetti and flower petals floated in the air. They were given gifts: necklaces, bracelets, beads, feathers, leaves, flower crowns and ornate head dressings. Hefty was feeling awkward and unsure of all the new things and attention, but Hero and Brainy were intrigued by all the customs and different objects in Smurfy Grove. Wonder and Smurfette were trying their best to take everything in, they were loving every inch of the grove and every minute of their time there. After the initial celebration was over, the Smurfs were treated to archery lessons by Eden, who demonstrated by taking an arrow from a small pot of honey and firing it towards the target close by. She insisted Smurfette have a turn, so Smurfette took the bow from her and fired an arrow before she had a chance to aim, causing it to stick to a tree next to the target. Smurfette felt disappointed with herself, but both Wonder and Eden showed their support by smiling at her. Hero was firing his arrows in quick succession, striking the target with each arrow, he turned to face Wonder, Eden, and Smurfette after firing his final arrow. "I gotta thank Hawkeye for those archery lessons!" he proclaimed. "Hey, ladies!" Hefty called out. "Check this out." Hefty pulled back on the bows string, ready to fire the arrow, but he was struck in the head with another arrow. He turned round and noticed that it was Brainy who fired the arrow at him, Brainy just whistled innocently. Afterwards, the Smurfs were split up to tour the different areas of Smurfy Grove. Brainy was explaining a long math problem to the girls, but he couldn't figure out why they were laughing. It wasn't until he turned around that he saw Hefty drawing a fart cloud on the blackboard behind him, making Hero laugh hysterically; before the two of them proceeded to high five each other. Later, the girls took Hero, Hefty, and Brainy to the gym. Hefty was trying to impress the girls by lifting the heaviest weights, whereas Hero was lifting the weights more suited to himself, it had been some time since Hero had actually lifted his own weights to exercise. When Hefty tried to lift the weight, he found himself struggling to barely lift it an inch, and the girls broke into hysterical laughter. Hero could only look on in surprise, he thought Hefty could easily lift the weight. Hefty tried once again to lift it again and again before collapsing with exhaustion, he eventually noticed that Brainy had stuck his weight down to the ground using some extremely sticky substance, this made him feel frustrated. Brainy and Snappy gave each other a high five before Snappy's eyes shot open and she dashed away, catching Brainy by surprise. Brainy heard the sound of deep growling coming from behind him, he turned round and noticed Hefty was standing there, cracking his knuckles as if he was ready to use them. Hero knew this wouldn't end well. Still sour about what happened at the gym, Hefty took a seat in a circle of girl Smurfs who were making camouflage leaf quilts. Hefty noticed Hero was getting assistance from the purple haired girl Smurf they met on arrival, they seemed to have good fun working together on it. Tuteur was close to them, working on another dragon face mask, though his new design seemed to be a bit more graphic compared to his other mask. Hefty kept poking himself with the needle as he tried to help; he was irritated but determined to get it right. A few hours later, Hefty's fingers were covered in bandages, but he held up a quilt that was surprisingly detailed and well-done. He smiled... until Brainy held up an even bigger quilt of his own. After Wonder and Smurfette experienced archery, Mother Smurfette and some of the other girls took them flower jumping. It was a little scary at first, but once they got the hang of it, they were whirling down the biggest tree in delight. The rest of the day was a blur--- Tai Chi, basketball, even Dragonfly riding! At the end of it all, Mother Smurfette showed Wonder and Smurfette a huge mural of the girl Smurfs. Smiling, Wonder and Smurfette painted themselves into the picture. Their hearts were burning with joy and happiness at the freedom they were experiencing. Both of them were beginning to wonder if they even wanted to leave Smurfy Grove and return home to the Smurf Village, they were having so much fun. Smurf to Part 8 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters